Calor y sueños
by arleyh guitar player
Summary: Allen tiene 18 años y va a despertar a Lenalee a su habitación.Allen tiene las hormnonas revueltas como cualquier chico, Lenalee no se despierta y Allen no se resiste a la tentación de acercarse más a ella. Pasen y lean


SUEÑOS Y CALOR

-Allen corre y despierta a Lenalee, por favor.-le dijo Miranda a un Allen de dieciocho años-

-Claro.-sonrió él-

Allen se encaminó escaleras arriba, Lenalee dormía en la sexta planta, sin ascensor, en una de las torres más altas de la nueva Congregación. Allen se arrepintió al poco tiempo de haber aceptado, no por la larga subida, sino porque desde hacía tiempo le gustaba Lenalee. La chica había cambiado en los últimos años, su pelo se había quedado corto y dejaba al descubierto su nuca sin que ella lo supiese, su cuerpo se parecía que lo habían esculpido los dioses y hacía babear a cualquiera, de hecho, Lavi le pilló el otro día babeando al ver a la chica. Sus piernas largas, torneadas y bien definidas eran la envidia de todas las chicas de la Congregación. Y, ¿dónde posan los hombre sus ojos nada mas ver a una chica?, en el pecho, y el de Lenalee superaba con creces las expectativas de cualquiera. También la actitud de la chica llevaba a su adoración: Una actitud dulce, atenta, nada arrogante, se preocupaba más por los demás que por sí misma, estaba a tu lado cuando lo necesitabas. Y tenía una sonrisa tan dulce como para endulzar toda una habitación y llenarla de luz. La boca de la chica también parecía una reliquia: Era una boca dulce, bien definida, rosa, un tipo de boca que tentaba a cualquier hombre a reseguirla con la punta de la lengua...

Allen, aunque no pensaba mucho en el sexo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo dormiría Lenalee, ¿dormiría con mucha ropa, con poca, con ninguna?. Se arrepintió al instante de lo que había pensado, no era el momento. Ya iba por la cuarta planta, parecía ser que Lenalee se había quedado dormida por el trabajo en el despacho de Komui, se había ido a dormir tarde, y al irse a su habitación no se había dado cuenta de la hora y se había quedado hasta mas tarde de lo habitual.

Una vez en la puerta tocó con los nudillos.

-¿Lenalee, estás despierta?.-preguntó el muchacho-

Se dio cuanta de que la puerta estaba abierta, se la dejaría la noche anterior por el cansancio.

Entro sigilosamente, y lo que vio lo dejó clavado en el sitio:

Lenalee estaba tumbada en la cama, con su pelo negro revuelto, y esparcido por parte de su cara y almohada, vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra que se le había subido dejando a la vista sus apetecibles y sensuales curvas y unas bragas negras. Ya está, punto y final.

Sus larguísimas piernas estaban enredadas entre las sábanas blancas, su respiración era tranquila, acompasada y profunda, estaba durmiendo.

Allen sintió calor en cada parte de su cuerpo ante la visión. Se acercó a la muchacha y le tocó el hombro con la mano.

-Lenalee, despierta.-le susurró el muchacho-

La chica ni se inmutó.

-Lenalee.-repitió-

La chica se movió, Allen pensó que se iba a despertar, pero lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta.

-Lenalee...-el chico le sacudió un poco más el hombro, pero al hacerlo, el tirante de la camiseta se le cayó resbalando por su hombro-

Allen tragó saliva.

-Mira que hacerme subir seis plantas para que ahora no se despierte.-soltó- Si solamente su habitación estuviese más a la mano...-se paró en seco y un rubor le cubrió las mejillas- La habitación...De Lenalee...(**Autora**:Ya era hora de darse cuenta, ¿no?¬¬)

_Es la primera vez que estoy aquí_.-pensó- _Huele...Como ella_.

Allen si inclinó sobre el colchón de la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Lenalee,-le susurró al oído- te quiero.

Dicho esto, cubrió los labios de la chica con suyos.

Lenalee estaba soñando, soñaba que volvía a la época en la que su mundo se reducía al techo gris de la enfermería, a su época de oscuridad. Soñaba que sentía el cuerpo dolorido, que sentía las cuerdas que le ataban a la cama. Soñaba que maldecía interiormente y con toda la maldad del mundo a Leverrier, al Papa, a todo el mundo. Se quejaba de que algo cálido acariciaba sus labios y que algo ávido, caliente y húmedo se introducía en su boca. Se quejaba de las manos que le acariciaban entre las piernas aprovechando las cuerdas de muñeca rota que la amarraban a la cama. Soñaba que era libre y corría. Tenía calor, mucho calor. Soñaba que la volvían a coger y la encerraban en una oscura y húmeda mazmorra, se quejaba de un punzante dolor entre las piernas, de algo que la recorría de pies a cabeza, escalofríos, algo que los provocaban, ¿unas manos? Era posible. Soñaba que salía del calabozo y que salía al aire libre. Sentía un gozo incomparable a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido con anterioridad.

Lenalee abrió los ojos y vio a Allen encima de ella, sin camiseta y ropa aparente.

-Allen...-jadeó-

Allen le selló la boca con la suya, no quería oírla decir qué estaba haciendo ni por qué. La chica tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Lenalee ya sabía qué eran esas sensaciones que había sentido en su sueño. Era Allen, sabía lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo pero en ese preciso instante no le importaba, había soñado con anterioridad que Allen y ella estaban así, y no iba a permitir que algo les parase ahora.

Y todo eso mientras dormía.

Si se quedaba dormida cerca de Allen... ¿Ocurriría eso más a menudo?

Autora: no es una historia muy buena, pero es historia, a fin de cuentas,¿no?. Por favor, dejen review^^. Amenazas, halagos, serán bien recibidos.


End file.
